Insecurities
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: "I'm sorry" Percy said. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you have to know I'm never gonna leave you. You know I love you right?" Percy and Annabeth love each other a lot. But what happens when a certain red head causes insecurities to kick into their relationship? AU One-Shot.


Annabeth grumbled as she saw the red headed devil keep running her hands through her boyfriends arms. HER boyfriend. And the idiot was too oblivious to even notice that she was flirting with him.

Annabeth sat on the beach mat staring at the red head and her boyfriend with narrowed eyes. Percy had brought her to the beach to cheer her up and she was really glad he did. She thought they would finally get some alone time seeing Percy was always busy with work, but it didn't seem to be turning out well. It was all because of Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Annabeth despised the name like she despised spiders, and that was saying something.

She was a hundred percent sure that it wasn't just coincidence that Rachel had appeared at the beach exactly on the day they had decided to. And she was sure that learning how to surf was just an excuse of getting closer to Percy. Sure she was Percy's friend and everything but what Percy didn't notice was that she wanted to be more than that. And surfing? Please. Annabeth would rather go hug a spider than believe that Rachel wanted to surf. She shuddered at the thought.

To top that Percy had become more sensitive towards her, which was a good thing but he was treating her like glass, which could be broken any minute. The thing was, a week ago when Annabeth was out shopping for groceries she noticed that a car was going to hit a little girl on the road. In order to save that girl Annabeth had to pay a really big price. The doctors said that her legs had been paralyzed due to the accident and that she wouldn't be able to walk. But Percy told her that the doctor also said that if she tried a bit, she would be able to walk. But Annabeth didn't believe that. She had given up hope a long time ago.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy appeared beside her, his hair dripping wet. The red headed devil made her way towards them too.

"Hey" Annabeth replied glaring daggers at Rachel, but she ignored her.

"So...Percy we should maybe hang out later. You know catch up?" She said batting her eyelashes at which Annabeth gagged.

"I thought you did that two days ago." Annabeth replied in a fake sweet tone.

"Yeah well...a lot can happen in two days!" Rachel said.

"Oh really. Hey! Why don't you just let Percy stay at your house? That way you guys won't need to catch up every freaking day." Annabeth bursted out.

"Annabeth!" Percy warned her and then turned to Rachel. "I'm sorry. She's usually not like this."

She just smiled and stepped forwards and hugged him. Annabeth tried her best to restrain herself from strangling her. "It's okay. I understand." She said but she was smiling evilly at Annabeth behind his back. Oh the devil.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Percy asked Annabeth when they reached their apartment. She walked in slowly with her crutches. Percy wanted to help her but he knew she wouldn't really appreciate it.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with **you**?" She said anger evident on her face.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Percy asked looking confused. "You're the one who was rude to Rachel!"

"It's always about Rachel isn't it? Why don't you just see it Percy? How can you be so oblivious?" She yelled.

"Oblivious to what?"

"That she likes you! She's always flirting with you!" She said her face becoming red.

"No she's not! Rachel's my friend." Percy said his voice getting higher to match hers.

"Oh so rubbing someone's biceps is considered a friendly gesture?"

"She was just balancing herself!" Percy exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "She's never rude to you and you're always grumpy when she's around!"

"Well I can't help the fact that my boyfriend forgets that I even exist when he's around her!"

"Stop! Just stop okay? I did spend time with you. I even asked you to join us!"

"With this?" Annabeth yelled furiously gesturing towards her crutches.

Percy closed his eyes and tried to control his anger. "I would have helped you."

"Yeah right" She snorted.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired! Tired of you defending Rachel all the time! Tired of her flirting with you all the time! You might as well leave me and make her your girlfriend!." Annabeth yelled out in a strangled tone.

"Gods you're sounding so stupid right now, you know that? Stop being so damn insecure. Sometimes I wish you were more like Rachel!" Percy blurted out without even thinking. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but then shut it abruptly registering what he said. She turned away and made her way too the couch. She plopped down on it and sobbed silently.

Percy cursed himself for saying that. He never wanted to hurt Annabeth. He hated himself and it was really stupid of him to say that because not only did it hurt Annabeth but because it also wasn't true. He would never ever in a million years prefer Rachel or for that matter anyone over Annabeth.

"Annabeth I-" Percy started saying to which Annabeth cut him off. "Just leave. I want to be alone." She said through her tears as her shoulders shaked.

"Annab-" He reached towards her to comfort her but she cut him off. "Just go!"

He grabbed his jacket and looked back one last time. He looked at her broken figure and it pained too see her that way. "I'll be at Jason's if you need me." He said in a low voice and shut the door.

* * *

How he could he say that? Annabeth kept thinking. She knew she had crossed the limits when she told him to make Rachel his girlfriend but he...

Annabeth wiped her tears furiously with the back of her hand. She struggled off the couch and walked to the kitchen with the help of her crutches. Fighting sure did make her hungry. She decided to make dinner since she really wasn't feeling like doing anything. After half an hour she put her crutches beside her and sat down in front of the TV with a plate of mac n cheese in front of her.

She randomly flipped through the channels not really in the mood to watch anything. She just kept thinking about Percy's words. _I wish you were more like Rachel_. Gods he might as well have shot her on the spot. It wouldn't hurt even half the as it hurt when he said that. She knew she wasn't pretty or funny like Rachel, hell she was boring and a nerd. She had always doubted why Percy chose her and now hearing it coming from him made it ten times worse.

Annabeth let out a sob as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She knew Percy would never leave her. He was too loyal for that. She was his best friend before his girlfriend so she knew him too well. Too well to know that there was once a time when he had harbored feelings for Rachel and that's what worried her the most. Whether Percy was staying with her out of self pity.

She got up totally forgetting about the mac n cheese. She thought of doing the only rational thing that could come into her mind right now. She walked into their bedroom and took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. What she didn't notice was that her crutches were still lying on the couch.

* * *

"You messed up big time huh?" Piper asked Percy as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate. He gave her a small smile while taking it but nothing could hide the guiltiness on his face.

"Yeah. I did." Percy sighed as he took a sip. Piper sat in front of him on the dining table. Jason was too busy paying attention to the baseball game than to hear their conversation. Percy figured Piper would be the best person to talk to since she was good at these things.

"Percy, you've got to stop being so oblivious." Piper said frowning at him.

"Why does everyone say I'm oblivious. Cause I'm not!" Percy protested.

"You say Rachel was holding your arms and that's why Annabeth got mad?"

"She was trying to balance herself. I was teaching her how to surf."

"Dude she was flirting with you." Jason replied from the couch.

I nodded to Percy in a gesture like _See? Even he get's it!_

Percy huffed rolling his eyes and then his expression changed. He looked defeated. "Maybe you're right. I was oblivious. I just-I hate myself for saying that. I never should have."

"Yeah well you did." Piper said.

"Not helping" Percy muttered.

"Percy..." Piper sighed. "You have to understand that Annabeth's in a...a delicate condition right now. What with her paralysis and all."

"I know! And I try to help her whenever I can. The doctor said she could walk if she tried but she's given up hope." Percy said miserably.

"I get it." Piper said nodding. "You see Percy, it's natural for Annabeth to feel insecure. She probably feels you like Rachel. I know her Percy, she fears that your gonna leave her and she blames her paralysis for that."

"But that' stupid! I would never leave her. Ever. I don't even like Rachel that way." Percy said looking shocked. How could she even doubt his love for Annabeth? Annabeth was 'it' for him. He could never imagine life without her.

"I know that. You know that. And maybe Annabeth knows that too. But a girl needs to be reminded of that Percy. Okay let's say you were in her place and she was with Luke. How would you feel?" Piper knew she hit a sore spot when she saw Percy's jaw clench, but that's what she wanted. Him to get the clear picture.

"I would punch him on the spot." Percy gritted.

Piper smiled as her words had the intended effect. "That's probably what Annabeth feels too." She said and realization crossed Percy's face.

"Now get back to your girl Percy. She needs you." Piper said but she didn't need to seeing as Percy was already rushing towards the door.

"Thanks Piper!" He yelled as he shut the door.

"Anytime!" She yelled back as she turned to glare towards Jason.

"Now where were we?" She put her hands on her hips as Jason gulped.

* * *

Percy opened the door quietly since it was quite late in the night. Annabeth was probably sleeping by now. He quietly tiptoed his way inside. On his way he found a half eaten plate of mac n cheese, but what shocked him the most was the crutches that were lying on the couch. Annabeth's crutches. His heart started racing. He started thinking of the worst possible things that could have happened. Maybe she fell down. Or worse. Maybe she got kidnapped!

Percy rushed into their bedroom only to find her sleeping peacefully with the covers up to her chest. Her hands were curled around the covers and she looked like a goddess to Percy. He slowly walked over to her when he noticed something on the bedside table. It was a piece of paper with some writing on it.

He gingerly picked it up and read what was on it.

_Percy,_

_I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have yelled at you for something that you didn't know. I was just jealous. There. I admit it. I was jealous of Rachel. It's just that she's so pretty and funny and all the things that I'm not. I guess I feel insecure because I think she would be better for you. I don't blame you if you do. All I'm saying is that if you like her then you should be with her. I know you care too much for me to hurt me Percy but it hurts me even more to think that you're not happy. So all I'm saying is for once please don't think about me and follow your heart._

_Love always_

_Annabeth_

Percy's face twisted in pain as he finished reading the letter. Did Annabeth seriously think that he didn't love her? Where did he miss out? Then Percy realized what it must have seemed like to her. He always scolded her for being rude to Rachel. He always defended her. And the fact that he said that he wished Annabeth was Rachel took the grand prize.

He slipped under the covers and put his arm around Annabeth's waist. He pulled her closer to him so that her back was to his chest but she didn't move. Percy knew that she was a heavy sleeper. He buried his face in her hair and placed a light kiss on her neck then on her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and felt her shiver a little. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept saying as he fell asleep. He would solve all this mess later. For now he just need to be beside her.

* * *

"Hey beautiful" Percy said as he walked into the bedroom with a tray in his hands. Annabeth got up wearily rubbing her eyes and then stiffened remembering last days events. Percy however was unfazed by this as he placed the tray beside her. There were waffles, strips of bacon, scrambled eggs and orange juice. Annabeth's favorite kind of breakfast.

"I take it you're in a good mood?" She asked nervously eyeing the breakfast.

"Of course I am!" Percy exclaimed. "My girlfriend can walk again!"

"W-What?" Annabeth took a double take when she heard this.

Percy held out her crutches. "I found these in the living room. You reached the bedroom without them."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. Last night she was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed that she had walked without using crutches. The doctor was right!

Annabeth thought of trying it out once again as she turned tried to get off the bed. She tried to stand and to her surprise she could!

"Oh my gods Percy!" She squealed.

"I know right?" Percy exclaimed laughing.

Just as she was going to take another step she stumbled but Percy caught her right in time. "Okay, maybe we need some practice, but hey! at least you can walk right?"

Annabeth nodded smiling as she Percy picked her up bridal style and walked towards the living room and placed her on the couch. He kissed her sweetly and whispered. "I love you." And Annabeth whispered them back.

* * *

Later on they had decided to sort out their problems during breakfast which was followed by a number of 'I'm sorry's' and 'I'll never leave you's' from Percy and Annabeth rolling her eyes and saying 'It's okay.' And it was really because both of them knew that no matter what happens they would always come back to each other.

Now, at present, the couple was sprawled out lazily on the couch just enjoying each other's company when Percy decided to break the silence.

"So...wanna learn how to surf?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Please Please review!**


End file.
